


ΐdΐøτş ΐη ιøνε

by Ikal



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This isnt an alternate universe, Well in this they CAN have physical contact, like hugs, oh you know what i just realized, probably happy, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Virgil thinks no one cares...but someone does.Also hes a good singer.And I cant write---------Tell me what you think in the comments! Merci! O/





	ΐdΐøτş ΐη ιøνε

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing this! So OOC...

"Well, youd just end up messing everything up...like usual.." Virgil stood in the same spot as he always does. Same stairs. Same house. Same reason. He had to bring Thomas down again. Same life.

"Oh, great...Anxiety! Just when I needed you..." The sarcasm in Thomas' voice was subtle but not unheard. Virgil adjusted his position and looked away briefly, uncomfortable, but no one noticed.

"Now, why would you say hed mess everything up?" Patton asked.

"Dont you remember? He messes a lot of things up."

"Sure..but not everything." Patton said, a slight frown appearing on his face. But it vanished quickly.

"Close enough really."

"But its not close. Not at all." Patton, trying to defend Thomas as well, tried to stay calm and happy. It seemed to be working but who knows for how long. Virgil sighed. He looked around on his 'friends' faces. All of them seemed...not quite confused but not quite mad. He frowned.

"Look I understand...Im just going to...Im going to go. Thomas...good luck..!" Virgils smile faultered. He started to sink down into the commons, dispite everyone telling him not to leave. 'They need you! You cant go!' Virgil, now in his own room, scoffed, "Need me..They make it pretty clear they dont..." He sat on the couch in his room. It looked like Thomas' house but more...dark. He sighed.

\---------

"No wait- Anxiety...Virgil..." Thomas groaned. He scanned over the others faces, noticing a worried expression on each of theirs. But for some reason no one, not even Roman, had something to say. In fact, said prince looked even more worried than the rest. Thomas had made quick note of that and he spoke up, "Prince?"

"Huh?" He jumped, almost forgetting where he was.

"Could you go...check on him?" Roman nodded and sunk away to the darker mans room. He was laying on his couch, looking at...something. Roman couldnt quite see it. He started slowly, quietly  walking towards him, but froze when he heard humming. The prince tried to pinpoint it, but he didnt recognize the song. He started walking again once he realized his lips were parted, almost as if...Roman mentally gasped. Virgil was singing! Words were slightly muffled but Roman managed to make out a few verses.

_"Youre standing right in my bedroom now,_

_Watching through tears as Im hanging down,_

_Seeing the rope tied around my neck,_

_There isnt much of me that is left._

 

_I tried to kick away the chair,_

_Tried to stay in the air,_

_Wished that you would just stay there,_

_But we both knew life wasnt fair..._

 

_So here I am, now, today..._

_Wishing there was another way..._

_But we both know that I cannot stay..._

_So Id gladly take my own life away..._

_I cannot let you do the same..._

_So Im just throwing my life away..._

 

_I try to kick away the chair,_

_Try to stay in the air,_

_Know you just stand in tears_

_Noticing all of your fears._

_Im being taken back to where,_

_life can show me, that it can be...fair..."_

Roman stood almost right behind the darker trait. What song was that? He walked closer yet and heard sniffling. Was he crying? Roman coughed slightly, trying to alarm him that he was there. It worked.

Virgil jumped, "Holy-! What the hell!" Roman smiled regretfully.

"Sorry Verge..." Virgil glared at him, wiping away tears that stained his face.

"You dont sneak up on the embodiment of fear and worry! What were you thinking!?" Roman ignored him.

"Were you crying?"

Virgil froze, "No..." He grumbled.

"From the song? Or..."

"No...It wasnt from the song...It was..." Virgil slowed down. Roman walked around the couch and sat by the other, looking at him sadly.

"It was us wasnt it..." Virgil nodded slightly. Roman looked at him, worry in his eyes.

"Um..." Virgil tried not to focus on how cute the other looked while regretful.  _No._ He looked away, his face flushing. Roman noticed and laughed. It was sweet and adorable.  _No._ Virgil could lie all he wanted, but he was falling deeper in love with this man.  _No! **Yes...**_

Virgil turned to face Roman and leaned in. The other looked at him oddly until he realized: Virgil was going to kiss him... By the time the thought processed through his brain, Virgil had already closed the distance between them. Almost instantly, Roman deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other. They stayed intertwined until both were out of breath. They pulled away, panting. After a few moments, they regained their breath and Roman spoke up.

"Hey...who wrote that song?" He thought he might know the answers. Virgil blushed deeply, embarrassed for more than one reason.

"Oh..Well...I did.." He squeaked, avoiding the princes gaze. Roman smiled.

"Sing it all."

"Now?" Virgil looked at him and he saw how happy the creative side was.

"When else? Yes now." Roman laughed and Virgil did as well, but quieter.

So he started singing. From the beginning of course. Roman smiled at his love.  _Hes cute...He definitely can sing...You know... **Hes perfect.**_

The rest of the night they sang, laughed, (dont forget chased each other around Virgil's room) and just enjoyed life. 

 

You know...I dont think they care what anyone says.

**_Because theyre two idiots in love._ **

**Author's Note:**

> God that song was bad...If you couldnt tell...I made it...Its so...so...full of cringe! Ill change it later.
> 
> Comments are more appreciated than Kudos! Tell me what you liked! Tell me what needs to be fixed. Literally everyone: *Hissing* The song! Me: I know! But you can tell me some suggestions for fixing it too...Well merci!


End file.
